1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an angularly adjustable vehicle mirror with vibration damping.
2. Prior Art
Applicants are the inventors of an electrically adjustable vehicle rear view mirror in which an angularly adjustable mirror backplate carries vibration dampers. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,597. As disclosed therein, the dampers are biased into sliding contact with a mirror housing in which the backplate pivots. This arrangement effectively damps vibrations of the mirror relative to the housing and eliminates or reduces the so-called "nervous image" that occurs with centrally supported mirrors that are subjected to vibration. However, the mirror and a supporting casing, that encloses an adjusting mechanism for changing the angular position of the mirror relative to the outer housing, must be especially designed for a specific housing if the dampers are to act effectively at all angular positions of the mirror. Moreover, the cooperative relationships are established only upon installation of the mirror and casing unit in the housing, often by other than the manufacturer of the adjusting mirror and casing unit. Such an arrangement not only limits the usefulness of a particular mirror and supporting casing to a specific housing, but also makes it difficult to assure in advance that the vibration dampers will function as intended in the housing.